Fate
by WolfGirlLahote
Summary: Madison Call has not had it easy the past few years so to get away from it all she moves to la push to live with her dad and cousin; Embry. what happens when she meets the pack and becomes an imprint? rubbish summary please read Brady/OC


**Hey guys sorry i havent updated in forever, well i owe you an explenation, if you have been reading One in a Million, it is on hold while i start up this story then it might start again once i have time:) i have also been ill and had alot of exams.**

**Anyway i don't think that there are nearly enough stories about brady so i thought i would write one, i fell in love with his charecter as soon as i first read about him so i hope i do him justice:), im expecting to have another chapter up by the end of this week or the middle of next week so you won't be waiting to long so thankyou for readin this really long A/N i am sorry for my previous massive gap of no updates but i have a good feelking about this story as OIAM took abit of a turn i didnt expect it to so yeah please review constructive critisism is great thankyou:D**

**Disclaimer: sadly i am not Stephanie Meyer and i do not own twilight or any of the charecters from the boooks:( but i do own all the rest especially Madison:)**

* * *

Magnum double caramel ice creams.

The reason for my existence!

As I delicately pulled off the first layer of chocolate with my teeth to unveil the layer of delicious caramel, I sighed and sat down on the floor. This was it, I was actually leaving California, leaving my life, well what was left of it after the 'incident', the last couple of years have not been easy to say the least and I had tried to build my life again here with the people I loved, but I just couldn't do it, it was too painful so mum decided to send me off to live with dad in Washington and leave the past behind. I tried not to think about the past, the past is the past right? Live in the moment and all that.

There was a knock on the door, "come on Mads if we don't leave now you won't get to say goodbye to Pey before you go!" I instantly jumped up at that, Pey (Peyton) was my best friend in the entire world I had known her since the day I was born because our parents had been college friends, it was very rare to see one of us without the other she has gotten me through so much and without her I would literally be dead. We help each other through everything and keeping secrets from the other is like breaking the law, she's more like my sister than bestfriend. But even Pey couldn't make the pain go away, so that's why I'm leaving, to start fresh in a new place where I know no one, well except my dad and my cousin, my cousin who I've never even met.

I picked up my phone and my sunglasses (something I won't need much once I get to Washington, walking to the door, I looked back at my soon-to-be-old room one last time, the one dark red wall and all the others white, this room held so many memories. I walked out and shut the door walking slowly across the landing and down the staircase, my hand running along the banister.

"I'm ready, let's go then" I smiled at my mum, the smile not fully reaching my eyes, she smiled back knowingly.

"It was never going to be easy leaving this place Mad, but it's for the best," she assured me, I smiled, back fully this time and nodded, leaning in to hug her, as she wrapped me in her warm embrace, arms I knew so well, I knew leaving her was going to be the single most hardest thing I ever had to do, but it had to be done.

"Come on then," I said walking out of the house, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the car. We got into the sleek little black convertible, the roof was down, that was another thing I was going to miss, I'm pretty sure La Push has about one day of sunshine a year so enjoy it while it lasts. I waved goodbye to the house I loved so much as we pulled away and headed off towards the house that would be even harder to say goodbye to.

After my mum, Pey and her family are the most important people in my life. After growing up with just me and my mum since I was 5, I never really got the essence of a full family. My parents split up when I was five, it was weird, no fights no nothing they just decided they were not meant to be but are still really close friends, it's nice having some sort of stable family even if my dad lives so far away, he moved back to his birthplace, La Push after him and mum split up, going to live with my aunt Lisa for a while before finding his own house and staying there, mum changed back to her maiden name but I never even considered it, having dads name reminds me that while I don't see him as much he is still a very big part of my life. I only see him around four times a year because of school and plane costs, which means he's usually here, but I love him all the same.

Pey's family are nothing like mine, she has 2 brothers Taylor (9) and Elliot (17) and 3 sisters; Ellie (7) Marissa (9, Taylors twin) and Katie (13) and of course Pey (15). Her mum and dad are together and are perfect for each other, Helen and Rob are like my second parents they care for me as if I was their own daughter, they are such amazing people and never said anything when I stayed at their house for close to a month last year as I was too upset to be away from Pey, she was my rock.

We pulled up to the house as tears instantly filled my eyes and Pey burst through the front door, running down the ½ mile long drive way straight towards our car. I threw myself out of the car sprinting towards her; I met her in the middle of the drive way attacking her in a hug as the first tear of many slid down my face. We hugged for about 2 minutes sobbing into each other's shoulders/hair before her family and my mum reached us and greeted each other. We pulled apart tears marking our faces and still streaming from our eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye then," I said with a sad smile.

"Nah, we'll see each other again, besides I'm coming to visit you every single holiday!" she laughed, she always could make the best of any situation. I laughed with her.

"Of course," I replied, "I wouldn't expect any less from the number one bestfriend in the whole world!" she giggled again pulling me back into a hug.

"You be good, don't do anything stupid or reckless and carry on getting those good grades, you will do amazing things in your life girl! Never regret! Remember that, the past is the past and you have so many people that love you!" she told me solemnly.

"Thank you, you too" I cried into her hair. Pulling out of the hug and walking over to her family, I hugged them all one at a time I have known most of them all of their lives, the exception of Ell (Elliot) who is older than me but they are the closest I have ever had to my own siblings and I love them so much.

I walked back to Pey and smiled sadly, "Thank you so much for everything Pey, I wouldn't be here without you, you are my bestfriend and you mean the world to me, I'm gonna miss you so freaking much! I love you to the ends of the earth Peyton Grace Hughes."

"Madison Leah Call" she replied, "you aren't my best friend you are my sister, I will miss you ridiculous amounts and I love you so much!" she pulled me into one last final hug as I buried my face into her gorgeous blonde hair, taking in her scent one last time, she always smelled of vanilla and strawberries, something I just couldn't get enough of. Sobs racked through my body as I pulled away and took a couple of steps back towards my mum. I smiled one last time at the family that was practically my own before turning around and making my way back to the car.

I reluctantly got into the car and took one last look at the family I loved so much, stood at the end of their drive way waving me off, mum revved the engine and we were about to set off when Pey called out.

"Wait!" she cried "one more thing, Mads remember; what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"

I laughed at that and smiled, "of course Pey, thank you" she nodded and mouthed I love you as I mouthed it back, we pulled the car away and I waved to the people that meant too much to me right until we got around the corner and I burst into another flood of tears. Only goodbye to say to mum now, we did the long goodbyes this morning so this shouldn't be as bad. Then there will be a million new hellos when I get to Dads. We drove to the airport, it was only 10 minutes away but we sat in silence enjoying the scenery, the palm trees and beaches along the coast. I was going to miss this place so much!

We got to the airport and got my bags out of the boot, I had in all 4 suit cases and 2 bags, yeah, I have a lot of stuff, most of it clothes, I love retail therapy. We put it on two trolleys and mum helped me take it in and get it put on the conveyor belt to take it to the plane, we weren't quite ready to say goodbye yet so we went and got a coffee and then I had to go to passport control. We stopped just before we got there and looked at each other tears in our eyes. It was only then I noticed how much we looked alike, we both had long dark brown wavy hair, hers around 2 inches under her shoulders and mine reaching all the way to my waist, pale white skin, despite my Quileute inheritance from my dad's side which made me half Quileute, I was very pale. Our big bright green eyes and long brown eye lashes and pink lips, my skin had never been perfect when I was growing up but it's nearly completely clear now. I still wear a considerable amount of makeup, foundation, eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss, but I didn't look fake. I don't have a stick thin figure, I'm curvy but Pey always told me she was jealous of my figure saying that I have 'curves in all the right places' and all that but I don't see it, I think I'm far to muscly from all my ballet I do and my running but I would never stop so I just have to live with it.

"I love you Madison," my mum said, "be good, tell your dad I said hi and enjoy yourself, call every day, you are the strongest person I have ever met, don't let the past haunt you!"

"Thank you mummy" I replied tears starting to fall down my face, "I love you too, take care" I smiled at her wiping my eyes and walking away and through passport control and into a queue waiting for my flight, this was it everything that I knew, loved and hated left behind to start fresh, this was a good thing I told myself as I entered the plane and found my seat.

The plane journey was about 4 hours and it was 6pm meaning we wouldn't land until at least 10 then an hour to get through security and to the parking lot so I wouldn't leave until at least 11.15 and the drive from Seattle airport to La Push was around 4 hours so we wouldn't be back until about 3am when I would literally collapse on my bed and fall straight asleep, thank god it's still the summer holidays, even if it's the last week before school, great.

I played on my phone for about an hour before getting bored and looking out of the window on the plane wondering where we were now. I put my head next to the window leaning on the side of the plane before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. I slept for about 2 ½ hours before I woke up, this day had been so hard and tiring that sleep was absolutely amazing and very welcomed. As I woke up the pilot announced that we would be landing in 15 minutes and should fasten our seatbelts. I checked the time on my phone it was only 9.15 we must have flown fast. We landed smoothly and departed the plane quickly, this airport was tiny! Well compared to the ones in California, I got through security in no time at all. I checked the time on my phone as I got out of security, it was only just 10pm, I looked around the airport looking for my dad or someone I recognised, not that I would recognise anyone else anyway.

I looked around not spotting him anywhere as I saw 2 men probably in their early-mid 20's, one of them holding a sign reading, "MADISON CALL, this way!" I laughed as they spotted me and started walking towards me.

"Hello," the slightly smaller one said to me, "your Madison Call right?" I say smaller but he was still a good '6'5' and with muscles like a body builder the other one was even bigger, they would make most girls swoon, but I just blushed and smiled back.

"Yeah, do I know you?" I asked shyly suddenly feeling very small in my '5'5',only coming up to their chests, I used to be about average height at home but if everyone here was this tall I could defiantly put myself in the small category!

"Probably not," he admitted "I'm Embry Call your cousin and this is my friend Paul Lahote," he said, gesturing to the guy standing behind him.

"Hey Madison" he greeted me smiling slightly.

"Hey Paul, call me Mads or Maddy, most people go with Mads because they all think I'm mad" I replied, "Did I actually just say that out loud? Oh my god!" I said putting my head in my hands. They both just smiled and laughed at me.

"Don't worry Mads, you'll fit right in!" Embry assured me, I sighed in relief when I realised someone was missing.

"Thanks Embry, do you know where my dad is?" I asked him biting my bottom lip, it's a horrible habit I picked up when I was about 10 and I just can't stop, he just nodded still smiling, these guys smile a lot.

"He's getting your luggage" Embry replied as I frowned.

"He's not going to be able to manage all of that," I said seriously, "there are 4 suit cases and 2 bags." Embry and Pauls mouths dropped.

"Jesus, we expected like 2 suit cases and a bag" Paul stated, "Come on guys, let's go help the poor man" we all nodded and headed off towards baggage.

We got to baggage and found my dad quickly, Paul and Embry finishing getting the remaining 3 suit cases for him, they were the three heaviest! It had taken both me and mum a lot of strength to get them to the airport and onto the conveyor belt, so when Paul picked 2 up one in each hand and Embry got the other like they were picking up feathers; I was impressed to say the least!

I talked to dad about how we were, how work was for him and just generally how life was. We were both doing pretty well, we walked to the car talking about a new movie that had come out that mum had bought me the dvd of but I hadn't had chance to watch it before I left, we promised that we'd watch it together sometime soon.

We got in the car as Embry and Paul started up another conversation with me,

"So Maddy, how old are you?" Embry asked me and I smiled.

"15, 16 in a week and a bit, the day I start back at school" I replied, "what about you two?"

"No way, were throwing you a party!" Paul said excitedly, "Only if you want one though!" we all laughed.

"Well I'm 19 and Pauls 21," Embry replied, ignoring Paul. My jaw dropped!

"NO!" I nearly screamed, "you two look about 25 there is no way you are 19 and 21!"

"Better believe it Mads" Embry chuckled lightly.

Seriously there is like no way Embry is only 19! Yeah okay Paul could just look slightly older but Embry's like 6 years younger than he looks; it's just weird!

I just shrugged and let it blow over; I'm not going to get into an argument about how no one should look that much older at this time in the morning, which is currently around 12.30am. Yep, definitely not time to argue about something so stupid.

I rested my head on inside of the car and closed my eyes, Embry and Paul obviously realising I was done talking started talking quietly amongst them; it had been a long day. Sleep engulfed me quickly, I woke up when the car stopped outside a little house which I knew as my dad's: I must have slept for a while because I had fallen asleep about half an hour into the journey, I checked the time again on my phone and sure enough it was 3.30am. I looked over to where I knew Embry and Paul had been sitting during the car journey, they both smiled at me kindly and climbed out of the car as I did the same, well not exactly the same, I more stumbled out of the car to be caught by my dad and re balanced and they just hopped out lively. How on earth are they not tired? Its 3.30 in the morning!

They helped take my stuff up to my room that my dad had decorated for me and were just walking out of the front door when Embry turned around looking at me.

"Hey maddy, were going down to the beach for a bonfire around 4 tomorrow afternoon, no wait this afternoon, oh you get what I mean. Anyway, we wondered if you wanted to come with us and meet some more people from the res and get to know everyone better." He questioned, looking at me hopefully, I nodded.

"yeah sure, sounds good, I'd like to meet some people before I go back to school so I know at least a couple of faces around here" I replied gratefully rubbing my eyes, "thanks guys, see you later" I said tiredly as they smiled at me saying bye and turned to leave. I closed the door behind them turning around and leaning against the closed front door looking at the house that was my new home, pushing myself off of the door I walked in and stumbled around looking for my dad. I have been here before but only a few times and not for at least a year because when I see dad we are usually going on holiday so he would drive down to California and we would fly from the airport there and if I am here, it's not for more than a day before we go on holiday anyway, at least not for the past 4 years.

I found my dad in the kitchen getting two glasses of water, he spotted me and handed me one as he walked towards me, and taking a sip I thanked him.

"I'm going to go to bed now dad, I'll start unpacking in the morning, night," I said smiling up at him.

"Night Mads, see you in the morning" he replied smiling back before I started making my way up stairs.

I had put my pyjamas in the top of one of my bags so I could get them out easily when I got here, so after slowly making my way up the stairs I found my room decorated with a dark red wall with my double bed resting against it like my old bedroom in California but on the other walls instead of white it was a baby pink wallpaper with dark red swirls. It was beautiful and very sophisticated; it was also rather big not to mention my own bathroom as well! I loved it.

I admired my new bedroom for not even a minute before my eye lids became heavy and I decided this would be a good time to go to sleep. I looked at the alarm clock my dad had bought and placed on my bedside table it read nearly 4am, I made my way across the room to the window, under which Paul and Embry had placed my bags. I looked out of the window which had a view of the reasonably sized garden which backed straight into the woods, I looked over to the tree line and though I saw movement, I was too tired to care as I bent down opening the bag I knew I had placed my pyjamas in, I lifted out the purple trousers and a white top quickly changing and climbing into bed.

I drifted off to sleep almost instantly, looking forward to meeting everyone tomorrow. Maybe I could grow to love it here.

* * *

**There we go, first chapter done, i hope you all liked it, the next ones will ****be longer and get into it more, sorry if this one was abit boring but i have had it written for ages and just thought i may aswell put it up as an introduction to my story oh and:**

**PLEASE REVIEW, i love constructive critisism, always helps:) thankyou**

**much love**

**WGL xo**


End file.
